


Gift of Life

by IantojJackh



Series: Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Weevil hunting goes very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo square fill for prompt: Gift Giving on [](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/profile)[**longliveianto**](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/). This is the first part of a series of one-shots that will all take place in this new little 'verse created. Beta: [](http://darkwingduckie7.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://darkwingduckie7.livejournal.com/)**darkwingduckie7**. Thanks for all your help.

**Title:** Gift of Life- First in the series of The Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones

**Author:** [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:**   Weevil hunting goes very wrong. 

**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto 

**Warnings:** Weevil violence, sex toys, foul language (Owen's in the story)

**Spoilers:** It's AU, so none really

**Authors Notes:** Bingo square fill for prompt: Gift Giving on [](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/profile)[**longliveianto**](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/). This is the first part of a series of one-shots that will all take place in this new little 'verse created. Beta: [](http://darkwingduckie7.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkwingduckie7**](http://darkwingduckie7.livejournal.com/). Thanks for all your help.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this. Just playing in their toy box for while. If I did, Jack and Ianto would really be living happily ever after.

  
  


** The Gift of Life **

At twenty seven years of age my life ended. Moments later it began again. Some might say it is a curse, but I look at it as a gift. This is the story of how I died and was reborn:

\-----------

Weevil hunting. Unlike most nights it was not a code word for Jack and mine's special brand of _hunting._ For one, Owen was with us and, as much as he liked to boast about his sexual exploits, he said a threesome with Jack and I was hazardous to his health.

"Twisted tea-boy. Do I even want to know why those are in here?" he scowled at me when I held up the pair handcuffs and riding crop that were stored under my seat, left over from our last _hunt._ "I liked you better when you were the quietly dutiful, non-perverse, not yet corrupted by Harkness, little office boy."

"Hey!" Jack countered. "I did not corrupt him. Ianto was thoroughly twisted long before I got my hands on him. Isn't that right, darling?" Jack squeezed my knee as if he thought that would temper my urge to smack him.

Instead of punishment I decided to play along, only because I knew it would irk Owen. A devious smirk crossed my face. “That’s right.” There would be plenty of opportunity to pay Jack back later for calling me darling in front of the sarcastic doctor. "If Owen only knew half of what went on after he left. You know you could always stay and join us for naked hide and seek. It's always more fun with more people." I put my hand on top of Jack's and rubbed his thumb with mine. Riling Owen up had been a long favoured past time.

"Now, you are just fucking with me. Jack, make him behave," Owen sounded like a petulant child tattling to the teacher.

"Over the desk," Jack and I said in unison.

Before Owen had responded, Jack slammed on the brakes as a familiar shadow ran in front of the SUV. Our target had been located.

It was time for the hunt. Lately, the Weevils had become more brazen, coming out from the sewers with more frequency. Something had them riled up and none of us could determine the reason.

It happened too quickly for any of us to react **;** the Weevil pounced, taking me down to the ground with a sickening crash. The wind had been knocked out of me, but I recovered enough to attempt to fight it off. Then its teeth sunk into my neck, tearing the flesh to shreds.

That's when my life changed as I knew it. The pain was too great to even cry out. With every beat of my heart more blood pumped from the wound.

_ Pop! Pop! _   Jack's gun went off. Kill instead of capture.

I could not remember the drive back to the hub. Owen had pressure applied to the wound that oozed blood as I drifted in and out of consciousness. My short life kept flashing before my eyes, bad memories blending with the good. Where there more bad times than good? One thing for sure, the last couple of years had been some of the very best.

"Oi, watch the bumps. You stay with us tea-boy. No one else knows how to work that fangled coffee machine." I heard the fear in his voice. That was never a good thing because Owen was always good at masking his fear.

"Sod off," I coughed. There was a gurgling sound, a sign that blood had begun to enter my lungs. It was only mere seconds more before I went unconscious again.

When I woke again, we were back in the hub. Owen was hovering and Jack was yelling.

"I already gave him two units of his own blood and two units of yours. The bleeding has stopped, but Ianto is far from out of the woods." Owen's voice reeked of desperation. I knew he was out of options and it was time to take the 'wait and see' approach.

Yes, the Torchwood blood bank, always kept a supply of the team members ‘ blood on hand just for situations like this. And once Jack learned our blood types were compatible, he made sure there was some of his blood in stock just in case I needed it.

"Jack," I weakly called out to him. I heard the monitors go crazy.

"Fuck no." Owen and his always colourful language.

Everything started to go dark for what felt like the final time. I felt Jack's hand tightly holding mine, anchoring me to the land of the living. His voice shook as he pleaded, "Ianto, hold on. Don't you do this to me. You aren't going to be bested by a Weevil."

Then the world went black. I was surrounded by nothingness. Lost, not knowing which direction could free me from this abyss. Surely, this was not the end.  I was not sure how long I travelled until I felt a force begin to pull me. At first I fought it, but soon I gave up and let myself be taken. 

When the pulling stopped I found myself on a hard cold steel table, the autopsy table by the feel of it. Something did not feel right. I knew I should be in pain from the gaping neck wound, but there was no pain to be felt. I wondered if I was dead and this was my spirit's final moments on Earth, giving me a few moments to say goodbye. Yet, I was not floating away, but a heavy weight pressed down on my chest.

I decided to open my eyes and saw Jack laying across me, sobbing almost uncontrollably. "Jack. Jack. Oi, you need to get up. I really have to pee." And at that moment I really needed to and I tried to push him off.

To my left, two glasses crashed to the ground shattering into infinite pieces. The smell of the alcohol once contained in them filled the room. "I'm not cleaning that." I turned my head to see Owen doing his best impression of a fish.

Jack lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes red and swollen from crying. "How?"

"How what?" I was not sure what was going on. "How long was I unconscious for?"

"Mate, you weren't unconscious. You died." Owen now fixed his gaze on Jack. "What did you do? You didn't have another glove around, did you? Please say you didn't. Not again." He wanted to say not another Suzie and I looked at Jack hoping that was not the case.

"I swear I didn't." Jack held up his hands in the air, claiming innocence. "I haven't moved..." I knew that look well. Jack had an idea and reached for the bandage on my neck.

Owen began to protest, "Jack don't..." His mouth imitated a fish again. For, when Jack removed the bandage, there was no sign of the Weevil bite. There was a lot of dried blood, but the skin was unmarred. 

\-----------------

And that is the story of how Jack gave me the gift of life. None of us knew that a transfusion of his blood passed along his immortality. It has been a transition, getting used to my new status. Jack has been more open with his feelings since I've become immortal because he knows he will never have to say goodbye. He hasn't said it directly, but I know him better than he knows himself. His eyes and actions say it all. Though he doesn't like it when I remind him that I will be forever younger than him.

  
  



End file.
